theshadowcourtfandomcom-20200214-history
Jimi Harlan
Summary Harlan was the first captain of the Knights of the Void. Furthermore he is also Lord Sidonius' personal bodyguard, and holds good influence and standing in the Court - especially for someone who is not Force-sensitive. He was recruited into the Shadow Court on Ilum after coming across Sidonius while hunting Jedi for a group Mandalorian traders. The Squad he leads consists of Nofi, Shinju and Urusiz. Personality Always quick to joke, even when humour may not be appropriate. Jimi often uses gentle mockery to antagonise his opponents into acting rashly and making mistakes. History Jimi’s mother was a young jedi. Forced to give him up, he was raised by Twi’lek dancers in a club on Hutta. From an early age he was surrounded by poverty and crime in a neighborhood populated with very few humans. He quickly learned that relying on physical strength was not an option for a human in a galaxy filled with a myriad of species that could easily tear a man in half. Luckily, years of interacting with the varied customers passing through the establishment he grew up in gave him the ability to confidently negotiate, blag and charm his way out of any serious trouble. The few times he did see his mother, she talked of the endless rules and limitations placed upon her by the jedi. She told him that they were stopping her from reaching her true potential and that she had found a way of increasing her powers dramatically. He never saw her again. Already resenting them for separating him from his only known parent, jimi soon began to see the jedi order as an oppressive force, impotent and hypocritical. He hated that they claimed to be keepers of the peace and enforcers of justice, when in the world he had been immersed in, the ideas of peace and justice were just as alien as it’s inhabitants. As an older teenager he started to fight back against his harsh surroundings. Each night after he was finished wiping tables and collecting glasses, he would stalk the streets searching for low-level gang members. Using an old blaster he found hidden in the club’s bathroom, he started dealing out vigilante justice. Finally, defending the people who had been forgotten by the jedi, he found purpose. When he eventually realised that he could make a living from this as a bounty hunter, he left Hutta forever and started his new career. The name Jimi Harlan is now known on a few planets in the outer rim. People from the slums speak kindly of him. Others speak his name with fear, whispering tall tales of him slaying jedi and keeping their lightsabers as trophies. But most know nothing of him at all; This he will change. Jedi Archive Entry Subject Name: '''Jimi Harlan '''Species/Race: '''Human '''Age: 22 Gender: '''Male '''Profession: Bounty Hunter. Details unknown. Harlan has only recently become a figure of interest to the Jedi. Relatively new to Bounty Hunting, he seems to have a particular hatred of the Order. He was first identified as a threat when seen dealing with a group of Mandalorian traders that specialised in dealing with stolen Jedi artifacts (this operation has since been shut down). He has been linked to several Jedi deaths since then. Strangely, it has been reported that he is a popular figure amongst the Evocii on Hutta and similarly impoverished groups on the few planets he has visited. He seems to have a special affection for Twi’leks, as a study of his financial records show that he sends a significant portion of his earnings to a group of dancers on his home-world. More recently he has been sighted working closely with a masked Sith Lord and is possibly a member of The Shadow Court. Additional Notes: Research suggests that Jimi Harlan may be the son of Lilith Harlan, a Jedi who turned to the dark side several years ago. But this cannot be confirmed as she deleted many of her records before fleeing Coruscant. However, his surname and age are appropriate, and like Lilith, he is a native of Nal Hutta. Category:Shadow Court Members Category:Knights of the Void